


Tonight, I Will Fall Asleep With You In My Heart.

by Aspieonage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, CW: Suicide, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Pain, teen!AU, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspieonage/pseuds/Aspieonage
Summary: Dean thought he knew everything about his little brother...Until that one night he will never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> well there's that.~

When Dean wakes up, his brother is next to him. When they were younger, they used used to share a bed. But now that Sam was a teen, he was sleeping in a bed a few feet away.

 

It was comforting to know your whole world was only a step away. That you could open your eyes and know that everything you cared about, was safe.

That's why Dean almost screamed, the first time Sam's bed was empty.  
But the shimmering light coming from the bathroom calmed him. And when Sam lay back down in his bed, everything was right with the world again.

 

Dean wasn't worried. At first.  
It was only human to pee. That Sam suddenly went at night, was just a coincidence. Or so he thought.

 

What Dean hadn't noticed was Sam's face. It was hidden in the darkness, shielding his red eyes and wet cheeks.  
During the day, Sam played it cool. He hid his emotions and behaved "normal". And it worked.

But at night, he couldn't hold it together anymore. They were stronger in the dark.  
They kept telling him he's sick, disturbed, and abomination... That he had to be stopped.

They were going to drive him insane.

Sam had always known he wasn't "Normal". But he had never considered himself worse than Dean or his dad. They were hunters and being different was in the job description.

 

But then he started to think too much. His thoughts drifted to his brother way more times than necessary and seeing him every day didn't help the burning urge building in his stomach.

And that's when they came. The voices in his head.  
People used to tell him there's two. The angel and the devil. Fighting over what was right.  
But that was a lie. It weren't just two. And they weren't fighting. Oh no.  
They all agreed that Sam was disgusting. And they kept telling him. Over and over again. Until Sam had enough.

 

That night Dean finally got out of bed to check on Sam. He hadn't wanted to disturb his brother while peeing but..  
He had heard some kind of noise. Maybe a bang. His sleepy brain wasn't able to process that yet.  
He was only a little worried.

But when he knocked on the bathroom door, there was no answer.  
He tried not to panic but there wasn't an answer when he banged against the door.  
Nor was there an answer when he broke it open.  
There wasn't even an answer when he clutched the soaking body to his chest.  
Or when his tears mixed with the red and his sobs filled the silence.

There would never be an answer again.


End file.
